How It All Began
by Ms QUICK
Summary: The prequel to my story "Party Time in the City" and it tells the story of how Santana and Rachel became friends in the first place. It begins with the events in the episode "I Kissed A Girl" and is canon until then. A little bit of angsty sadness, but mostly sad Santana and comforting Rachel. No couples really mentioned in this, and no swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**The prequel to my story Party Time in the City! This tells the story of how Santana and Rachel became the best friends that they are in that story. This is canon until the third season episode "I Kissed A Girl", which was a long time ago. After that, I'll do my best to keep it to canon, but with the exceptions of what I've changed. I hope you guys like this, it's a little more serious than what I usually write.**

**Disclaimer: Glee isn't mine.**

The knock on the door came just as Rachel and her dads were sitting down for dinner. Well, actually for dinner and a movie, seeing as a new DVD had just come on Netflix.

Sighing, Rachel got up to get the door, leaving her salad on the coffee table in front of the couch. She walked to the front door of the house. Once she got there, she stretched onto her tiptoes to see through the peephole. Not many people aside from some of the Glee clubbers and her dad's friends knew where she lived. It was only the brief glimpse of the girl's face that gave her away.

"Santana?" Rachel gasped, wrenching open the door and seeing the huddled up girl. The normally brash girl was a shadow of herself, with red eyes and black eyeliner/tear tracks all down her face.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright? No, that's a stupid question, here, come inside," Rachel said quickly, wondering what had brought the girl to Rachel's house instead of someone else's.

Santana shook her head, "No, I'm an abomination," her voice was weak but harsh, as if she had been crying for hours.

"Rachel, who is it?" her dad, Hiram, called. Rachel could hear the worry in his voice.

"Nonsense," Rachel said, putting her arms around the taller girl and pulling her inside with Rachel. She led Santana back to the living room and sat her down on the couch, quickly sitting next to her and putting her arms around the girl.

"Rachel, what happened to your friend?" Leroy asked, shocked at the state of the strange girl sitting on his couch.

"That's a good question daddy. Santana, sweetie, tell me what happened," Rachel pleaded with the girl.

"I went to see my abuela after school, to tell her," Santana whispered. Rachel saw the tears begin to flow again. She mentally gasped in understanding.

"It's alright Santana, you're with people who accept you," Rachel comforted, rocking the girl. Hiram and Leroy exchanged looks at the revelation of the girl's identity. Rachel had told them about what Santana was going through with her sexual orientation.

"She told me that she never wanted to see me again," Santana said with a broken note in her voice, "She means the world to me, and to never see her again? I can't," she started crying in earnest again.

"Is that all that happened San?" Rachel used the girl's nickname, almost as a sign of comforting, but also because she could tell that something else was wrong.

The sobbing girl shook her head, "My abuela called my parents and told them to kick me out. She said that if they didn't, they would never see her again either. And then she said that they were all going to hell because they had accepted an abomination. They had accepted me, but she said no," Santana sobbed. In one afternoon, she had lost her entire family because she wanted to be who she was.

Leroy and Hiram exchanged another set of looks at this new knowledge. Something was going to have to happen, and based on their daughter's forceful personality, they were both pretty sure that it was going to be Santana moving in. They were beginning to be okay with that however. Santana seemed really nice, although they had heard things about her in the past. She had an amazing voice as well.

"Oh, sweetie, that's terrible. Why don't we just have some food and watch a movie okay? Something to take your mind off things?" Rachel suggested softly. Santana tearfully nodded in agreement.

"Can we watch Disney movies?" she murmured quietly, almost inaudibly. Rachel looked surprised at the request, but eventually shrugged.

"Which one do you want? And what food do you want?" Rachel asked gently, rubbing the girl's arm softly.

"Aladdin, and can I have mac and cheese?" Santana requested. Rachel nodded firmly.

"I'll get those, can you let me go sweetie?" Rachel asked.

"No, honey, we'll get those. You just stay here with Santana. Why don't you two go up to your room, we can call you when food's ready," Leroy stepped in. He could see how much Santana needed his daughter.

"Okay daddy, come on Santana," Rachel agreed, pulling Santana up with her and to the girl's room.

"Why don't you change clothes, that always makes me feel better when I'm sad," Rachel said to the girl, who looked like she was beginning to feel better.

"Okay, but no animal sweaters," Santana weakly quipped, "Those are freaky"

Rachel laughed, relieved that the girl was beginning to be herself again.

"Don't worry San, I've got normal clothes as well," Rachel said cheerfully. She pulled out a pair of pajama shorts and a long-sleeved shirt for Santana, and got some for herself as well.

"Do you care if I just change here?" Santana asked, waiting for Rachel's nod of agreement before pulling off her clothes and putting on the pajamas Rachel had given her. Rachel changed quickly as well.

"Santana, if you don't mind me asking, why did you come here tonight?" Rachel asked hesitantly. She was wondering why the girl didn't go to Brittany's house or someone else who she was close to.

"Well, it was actually because I knew you were the one person who would genuinely listen to me and not judge anything. And the fact that your dads are super accepting helped too," Santana explained, "But it was also because Brittany, the only other person I would've gone to, probably wouldn't have understood. She's smart sometimes, but just doesn't get it most of the time"

"Well, I'm really glad you came here. Honestly, I think we could be really good friends. We're a lot alike you know," Rachel said, hugging the girl.

"And one more thing. I never really meant anything I said to you. All of the mean, nasty, cruel things that I regret saying," Santana apologized, "I guess I was just jealous of the way you were so confident of everything when I was so insecure,"

"That's okay Santana, I forgive you. I'm not mad at you," Rachel reassured her.

"Girls! Food's ready!" they heard Hiram yell up the stairs at them.

"Coming!" Rachel yelled down at him, before looking at Santana and holding out her hand. Santana, with a hesitant look on her face, took Rachel's hand and the two girls walked downstairs together.

When they came down, Hiram and Leroy were sitting at the table together, both with serious looks on their face.

"Santana, we'd like to ask you something," Leroy started, looking at the girl who'd managed to worm her way into his and Hiram's hearts in the short while she'd been there.

"Yes?" Santana responded, starting to look worried. Were they going to ask her to leave?

"You have nowhere to go, correct?" he asked. When Santana nodded, he continued, "We wanted to offer you a place to stay. Here," he paused.

Santana and Rachel's faces lit up.

"You'd let me stay here?" Santana questioned, a look of disbelief on her face, "But you hardly know me!"

"Are you serious daddy? Yes!" Rachel rejoiced, hugging her fathers jubilantly before grabbing a still-shocked Santana in a huge hug.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you," Santana finally comprehended their offer. She had a place to stay, with people who accepted her and a girl who could (and would) be her best friend. She started crying with happiness.

Rachel's dads came and hugged the two still-hugging girls. Leroy had tears in his eyes from the realization of the hope that they'd just given the new resident of their house.

The growl from Santana's stomach interrupted the moment.

"Go get set up on the couch girls, we'll bring the food to you," Leroy said, pushing them towards the TV and the big couch.

While watching the movie, Rachel wasn't surprised at all that Santana knew all the words. What she was surprised by was the way their voices blended together so well. Her higher voice combined with Santana's low, raspy, voice was amazing. She knew it, her dads knew it, and Santana knew it. The girls were going to be best friends, adopted sisters.

After the movie finished, Leroy ushered both girls upstairs. They were both going to sleep in Rachel's room, as the guest bedroom was stacked full of random stuff.

"By the way, neither of you are going to school tomorrow," Hiram ordered. Rachel almost protested, but then realized that the day off was more for Santana's benefit.

"Why aren't we going to school?" Santana questioned, looking confused.

"Well, you two need to spend some time together in the house so that Santana knows where everything is and all that. Why don't you go to the mall too?" Hiram said. He hugged both girls, kissing them both on the forehead.

"Goodnight sweethearts," he said. Leroy echoed him, leaving the girls in Rachel's room.

"I'm not even sure what to say, but thank you so much Rachel," Santana said tearfully, "I don't know how I'll ever repay you"

"Santana, you'd never have to repay me. My dads and I are doing this because we want to and because we like you," Rachel admonished the girl, "Now, we should go to sleep, tomorrow's going to be busy"

**The end of the first chapter! I have at least one more chapter planned, but it'll take a while. Writing this took a lot of emotions, I definitely teared up a couple times while writing Santana in this story. I promise, it'll get happier! Please review and give me constructive criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I know, this is super long, heh heh. I just couldn't find a good stopping point! Anyways, I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: It isn't mine.**

Rachel and Santana spent the day at home.

Their home.

Well, except for one excursion.

The two, although not friends before, became the best of friends. They had a surprising amount of things in common. Both had a stubborn tenacity to get what they wanted, and both could be very brutally honest. Rachel, Santana was surprised to discover, let down on the SAT vocabulary at home. She talked more like a normal person, but still didn't swear at all.

Even though the Berry Daddies said the two could go shopping, Santana said that she would sneak back into her house and get her clothes later. This was actually one of the things they did. At noon, when Santana said both her parents would be gone, Rachel drove the girl over there and they snuck into the house and Santana took her clothes. Of course, Santana insisted on acting like a ninja the entire time. Rachel, already influenced by Santana, grudgingly followed suit.

"Santana, will you quit humming the Mission: Impossible theme?" Rachel demanded.

"Fuck no Rae, this is part of sneaking into a house!" Santana insisted, looking around the corner of the living room. She sprinted up the stairs and into her room. Rachel, shaking her head, followed the girl.

"Wow, this is your room?" Rachel asked, walking into the big room. It wasn't what Rachel thought it would be, a shrine to Santana's Cheerio career.

Instead, there was a big collage of pictures of Santana's life, from when she was a baby to now. The only acknowledgement of Santana's Cheerio status was a few pictures of her in the uniform with Brittany and Quinn.

There was a framed picture of Santana with a woman Rachel assumed to be Santana's abuela. The bed was white with blue pillows and there were glow-in-the-dark star stickers around the top of the walls and on the ceilings.

A small dresser occupied a corner of the room, next to a mirrored closet. There wasn't as many clothes as would've been imagined. The fact that Santana spent most of her time wearing a Cheerios uniform probably explained that.

"There isn't much of this I want to take, just some normal outfits and my back-up Cheerios uniform," Santana explained, "I don't want any of my family memories" she said sadly, turned the framed picture face down. She grabbed a duffel bag emblazoned with the Cheerios colors and font, beginning to shove jeans and shirts into it. She moved to the closet and grabbed a bunch of dresses and two or three jackets out of it before going to her shoes.

"Which ones…" she mumbled, looking at the five pairs in front of her.

"Take the boots," Rachel advised, "They're super cute and will go with almost everything. And remember, my dads' offer for us to go shopping will probably always stand. Knowing them, they'd give you a credit card and tell you to go crazy, and Daddy would help you," she giggled.

"Which one is Daddy?" Santana asked, bemused, but grabbing the boots anyways, "Daddy is Leroy, and he's the one with the good fashion taste"

"So, not the one who picks the animal sweaters and the knee socks?" Santana chuckled at the look on Rachel's face.

"That would actually be my grandmother," Rachel grumbled, "I swear, every weekend I get a new sweater and very non-matching knee socks"

"Oh, Rae, don't worry, I'll help you say no to the animal sweaters," Santana cooed at the girl, hugging her.

"Santana!" Rachel shrieked when the hug turned into tickle-the-diva.

"Okay, I'll stop. Besides, we gotta get out of here soon," Santana said, sobering. She took one last look around the room before grabbing a smaller framed picture that Rachel hadn't seen before. It was of the entire Glee club at Nationals in New York. It had been taken right after their performance, before they knew they hadn't placed at all. Everyone was smiling at the camera; Cheerios and football players were mixed with divas and losers. They were all together.

"You ready to go sweetie?" Rachel asked Santana.

"Yeah, I'm definitely ready to leave here. Anything else that's here is something my parents or family got for me, and I don't want it," she said firmly. Rachel took her hand gently and the two began to walk out of the house.

Getting into the car, Santana turned to Rachel, "Thank you," she said quietly.

"For what?" Rachel asked, starting the car and pulling out of the Lopez's driveway.

"For everything. For taking me in, for being my friend, for forgiving me for everything I've said to you, for forgetting what I've done," Santana said tearfully. Rachel looked at the girl and saw that her eyes had welled up with tears.

"Santana, we both know that you would've done the same for me. I can see through your 'badass' exterior you know, and you're a kind, caring girl who isn't as mean as you try to be," Rachel reassured her, "And I've always been your friend. Well, except for that one comment about becoming a pole dancer that I regret"

"Thanks, Rae, thank you so much," Santana said quietly.

"Oh, and what's with the new nick-name? Not that I mind it or anything?" Rachel asked curiously.

"I like giving nick-names, even though some of them are kinda mean. I really only call people their full names if I'm mad at them, or upset with them," Santana explained, "Like, I only called Brit 'Brittany' when she said she wouldn't be with me because she loved Artie. Aside from that, it's always 'Brit' or 'Britts' or 'B'. That's why I'm calling you 'Rae' and I'll probably make up more"

"Well, that means I need a nick-name for you," Rachel grinned at her friend, "Brittany already calls you 'San', so I think I'm gonna call you 'Tana' because that's the other part of your name"

"That's cool," Santana smiled, "And you realize that Brit is gonna come up with all sorts of crazy names for you right?"

"Oh dear, I hadn't thought of that," Rachel grimaced, "That's alright. It's Brittany. She does what she wants"

"Preach!" Santana exclaimed.

The girls pulled into Rachel's driveway and began to unload stuff. There really only was two bags, but they were heavy.

"So, I know you slept in my bed last night, but you can move into the guest room if that'd be better. Just a warning, I do tend to wake up at what Daddy calls an 'ungodly hour' so if you don't want to be woken up early…" Rachel said.

"I'm fine with anything. I usually wake up pretty early, but that's because I have to help Brit in the morning. She gets lost easily, including inside her house," Santana said. She wasn't sure what to do now.

"Well, how about you stay in my room for now, and we'll work on getting the guest room set up as yours," Rachel suggested.

"Alright, that works, now, let's get cracking!" Santana said cheerfully. She led Rachel up the stairs and into the guest room across the hall from Rachel's room.

It was quite possibly the nicest guest room Santana had ever seen. Not only did it have it's own en suite bathroom, it had a beautiful mirrored closet about twice the size of Santana's own. There was a double bed with blue and cream colored bedding that matched the walls, which were cream with blue trim.

"If you don't mind getting started, I'll go down and make some lunch for us. Anything sound good to you?" Rachel asked, setting down her bag on the floor.

"Just a salad would be great. I'm usually a vegetarian if that helps food choices," Santana said, somewhat sheepishly.

"Really? I had no idea you were a vegetarian! How strict about it are you?" Rachel exclaimed happily.

"Well, if I ever slide, it's for a bacon cheeseburger, but that's only once every couple months. I eat milk, cheese, and all the dairy products. No eggs, fish, chicken and all of that," Santana explained.

"Why?" Rachel asked, "Like, why are you a vegetarian?"

"Mostly for health reasons. When I was younger, I had really bad acne and the dermatologist I saw advised me to change my diet and suggested vegetarianism. I tried it for 6 months, and at first I hated it, but now I'm really used to it. And part of it is for me. Just because," Santana said, starting to pull out clothes and hang them up in the closet or place them in drawers.

"Well, two Caesar salads coming up! Well, Caesar for you, balsamic vinaigrette for me," Rachel laughed, walking out of the room.

Santana chuckled, and then continued unpacking. She hung up some of the dresses and skirts she had brought, before pulling out her three folded Cheerio uniforms. Because they had to wear them everyday, Sue made sure they had enough. There was one specific uniform, which was required for all performances and that had to be given back, made of higher quality fabric. The other ones were just the standard workout material. Those went into a specific drawer in the closet, along with the two pairs of shoes.

She also had her Cheerios sweatpants and varsity jacket. The jacket got hung up and the sweatpants went into the drawer with the other Cheerio stuff.

She also had a couple pairs of jeans, which went into a drawer, along with what seemed like a million pairs of leggings. The leggings were cropped, full length, very short, colored; basically each pair was different.

Next were the shirts she had packed, which were a combination of silly tees, tank tops and dressy shirts. Those also went into a different drawer. After that, all her panties and bras went into the top drawer, along with the tampons she had packed.

Finally, she pulled out her shoes. She had a lot! There was a pair of gray, knit UGG boots, a pair of knee-high black leather boots, a pair of heeled booties, a pair of white sandals and a pair of espadrilles with a bright red cloth upper part and a wedge made of straw. She also had a pair of simple, black stilettos for really dressy occasions.

Lastly, she pulled out her laptop, a MacBook Pro, and a Kindle, along with all the necessary chargers for them.

"Well, I guess that's everything. My laptop is here, my Kindle, the clothes that I wanted. I don't think I need anything else," Santana muttered to herself, looking around the room. Her room.

"Talking to yourself?" Rachel asked, walking in the door. She had the two salads on a tray, along with two glasses of lemonade and a plate of cookies.

"Cookies!" Santana cried, "Can I just have those for lunch?"

"No Tana, you have to have real food," Rachel remonstrated. She laughed at how she was already assuming a motherly attitude.

"Fine," Santana grumbled, but with a smile on her face. She took the salad Rachel offered her and a glass of lemonade.

"Want to watch a movie?" Rachel asked her, "Oh and your room looks great! All you need in here is a desk or something"

"Oh no, that's fine. I usually don't use a desk. I'd rather have one of those cool lap desks that you can use while lying in bed," Santana said quickly, "And sure, a movie sounds good"

"I think I have one somewhere, I'll look for it," Rachel said, "Let's go downstairs then. We just got a bunch of movies from Netflix, so you can see what we have. And Dad is a movie buff, so we've got a lot of DVDs"

"Sweet!" Santana exclaimed, following Rachel downstairs. Rachel led them into the big room in the basement where they had had the Rachel Berry House Party. The big couch had been moved to face the projector screen that was lowered onto the wall that had the stage. The big cabinets next to it had been opened to reveal the huge collection of DVDs.

"Damn…it looks a lot different now," Santana said, looking around the room in awe. It looked like a VIP theater or something.

"Yeah, we watch a lot of movies. Every year, we also have awards parties. We watch all the movies nominated for big awards," Rachel explained to her, sitting down and gesturing Santana towards the cabinets.

"So I can pick any movie?" Santana asked, beginning to look through the collection.

"Pretty much yeah, although we just finished rewatching the Harry Potter movies and the Lord of the Rings movies, so please don't pick those. I've seen enough of Harry Potter and Frodo Baggins for the next year," Rachel said, laughing, "Oh and the Netflix DVDs are on the table behind us"

"Do you have the Twilight movies?" Santana asked, still looking.

"Oh, God no! No. Just no," Rachel exclaimed, "Never!"

"Great! Good answer," Santana said, completely seriously, "We wouldn't be friends if you did"

"Well, I'm glad to know that we can be friends," Rachel laughed.

"What about Prince Caspian?" Santana suggested.

"Cute guys, action, a little romance, sounds great!" Rachel exclaimed. Santana laughed, and then put the DVD into the player. She collapsed on the couch next to Rachel as the movie started to play.

After the girls finished the salads, Rachel took the bowls and put them on the table, grabbing the cookies.

At Santana's first bite, she moaned, "My mouth legitly just had an orgasm. What is this deliciousness?"

"This deliciousness, as you put it, is my famous sugar cookies. Noah dubbed them 'the amazing Berry-sugar cookies of extreme deliciousness' and always begged for them," Rachel explained, laughing at Santana's face of wonder.

"Wait, how are you like the only person who calls him Noah? Everyone else calls him Puck," Santana asked curiously.

"Simple. I've known him since before he was 'Puck' and I refuse to call him anything else. When there are only three Jewish kids around the same age, they tend to spend a lot of time together. Although, given that the kids were Noah, Jacob ben Israel and I, it was some pretty interesting time," Rachel explained to Santana, "Jacob started being creepy fairly soon, so Noah ended up protecting me a lot. Also, Noah's mom was very accepting of my dads. Since she worked awkward hours, my dads would watch over Noah and his sister a lot"

"Wow…but then what about all the Slushies?" Santana questioned.

"Ironically, that was semi-planned. We had talked very candidly the summer before freshman year when I explained that my planned career in high school wouldn't be appealing to many people. He decided that if I was going to be bullied, he should be the main bully that way he could control what happened to me. He also apologized to me for everything," Rachel said calmly, "I was never as upset as I seemed to be. It was a good acting experience and something for my future autobiography"

"How on earth did none of us find out?" Santana asked. Her perception of the world had just been shattered.

"We're both pretty good at keeping secrets, and it's not like either of us had people just popping in and out of our houses, so it was pretty easy to just meet up outside of school. Besides, Finn gets jealous of Noah very easily, so I had a vested interest in keeping the two of them far apart," Rachel said.

"Damn," Santana muttered, "Well, for what it's worth, you guys are very good at keeping that secret. I had no idea, and between me and Britt, we know pretty much everything at the school"

"Well that's good. Oh and speaking of Noah, he'll probably be by later this afternoon or evening. If I miss school, he gets worried easily," Rachel said, suddenly remembering Noah's overprotectiveness.

"Are you going to tell him about this arrangement? Us living together?" Santana asked, semi-fearful.

"Only if you're okay with me telling him," Rachel promised, "And we'll figure out something to tell the people at school, although no one says we have to tell them anything"

"We can just say that we suddenly became best friends. We are best friends right?" Santana said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow, "You had doubts? Oh please, I've known since freshman year that if you and I were best friends we'd rule the school," she laughed, "But yes Tana, we are best friends"

"Then I'm okay with telling Puck. He'd find out eventually anyways," Santana said. Just then the doorbell rang.

"You know what, that's probably him," Rachel groaned, checking the time on her iPhone, "Glee just started, so he probably left right after school. Just because he shouldn't be doing that, why don't you stay back and scare the daylights out of him?"

She stood up and walked to the door, Santana staying behind with an evil smirk on her face.

"Hello my hot little Jewish-American princess," she heard Puck's voice speaking, "Why'd you miss school?"

"Because I didn't," she heard Rachel answer. She laughed at the sass in her best friend's voice.

"Oooh, Rachel Berry's turning into a badass. Watch out world!" Santana heard Puck tease.

"Whatever, can we just watch a movie?" Rachel said petulantly. She heard Puck chuckle, and then the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Wait, the fuck? What the hell's Satan doing here?" Puck asked, stopping dead when he saw the Latina cheekily waving at him from her perch on the couch.

Rachel pushed at his back, where she was trapped on the stairs behind him, "Move it Puckerman!" she barked at him. Shocked, he numbly moved out of the way.

His head was turning back and forth between the two girls, both wearing matching expressions of amusement. He opened his mouth several times, as if trying to find words to express his disbelief.

"Wha…Satan's here…huh," he finally managed to say. Rachel laughed.

"She's my new best friend!" she chirped, "Although, she's not replacing you, so don't worry"

Santana grinned at Puck. He gingerly waved back.

"But Rae," Puck's eyes widened at the nickname, "Forgot to mention one thing," Santana grinned even wider, "I live here now"

At this Puck's eyes widened until they looked like they were going to pop out. Santana and Rachel burst out laughing at this.

"Okay, which one of you is going to say April Fools? Come on, someone be joking," Puck said almost desperately, looking at the two girls. When neither one said anything, he collapsed on the couch.

"Oh my God, it's the apocalypse. Rach and Satan are living together. That's it, zombie apocalypse time. Motherfucker, who's idea was this?" he asked.

"Well, it was Daddy's idea, but only because Santana got kicked out of her house. Her abuela told her family to not accept her because she's lesbian," Rachel relented, sitting down in between Puck and Santana. His face had hardened at Rachel's revelation.

"Do I need to beat some motherfucker's face in?" he turned to Santana and asked. She hesitated, before shaking her head.

"Rae made it better, and she and the Daddies Berry made it very clear that I'm living here now. Even though I don't deserve all her help and love," Santana said, tears beginning to escape her. Puck looked surprised at Santana's tears, but he got up and hugged her anyway. Rachel got in on the hugging too, pressing herself as close to Santana as she could as the Latina girl broke down sobbing.

"It's okay, sweetie," Rachel soothed, rubbing Santana's back as Puck just hugged her tighter.

Eventually, Santana's tears dried up, and she wiped her eyes.

"Thank you so much guys," she whispered, stretching her arms around the two.

"Anytime Tana, and you needed to cry that out. A lot has changed in the past day," Rachel said gently.

"And just know, I'm here if you need someone to cry on or if you need someone beat up," Puck added. At this Santana gave a watery chuckle.

"Well, isn't this adorable?" a voice came. The three teens turned around to see Leroy standing on the stairs holding a camera in his hand.

"Wassup Daddy Berry?" Puck called, while Santana and Rachel waved.

"Oh, carry on kids. Hiram and I will get dinner for you guys. Noah, I'm assuming you're staying?" Leroy said, smiling at them.

"Does he ever leave?" Rachel teased, laughing at Puck. He glowered at Rachel, before smiling. This startled Santana, for Puck rarely actually smiled. Smirked, sure, but an actual smile? Almost never.

"Hello Santana, dear, how was your day?" Leroy asked the newest resident of the Berry house.

"Oh, it was great! Rae and I snuck into my old house and got some of my clothes, so I think we can post-pone the shopping trip for about a month," Santana told him.

Leroy laughed, but then became serious, "There isn't anything else you need? Any prescription meds, any allergies, dietary concerns?"

"Um, I have a birth control prescription, and I'm not allergic to anything, and I'm a vegetarian," Santana answered, "That's pretty much it"

"Really? You're vegetarian?" Leroy asked, "That's great! Rachel has her crazy vegan thing, but Hiram and I are vegetarian, but with an occasional weakness for a good burger"

"Me too!" Santana laughed. Puck looked dumbfounded.

"Wait, you're vegetarian? How did I not know this?" he asked, mystified.

"I didn't publicize it, and if someone asked why I was eating a salad, I said it was 'cause of Coach Sylvester," Santana explained.

"Oh, that makes sense then. So I'm the only person who eats meat here?" Puck realized.

"Yup!" Rachel chirped, grinning at him, "And veganism isn't crazy Daddy!"

"Whatever you say dear," Leroy smiled at his daughter, before turning and exaggeratedly shaking his head towards Santana and Puck.

"Any dinner requests?" he asked the teenagers.

Santana and Rachel shook their heads.

"That lasagna you make?" Puck asked hopefully.

"You realize that it's vegetarian right? And it has eggplant in it?" Leroy asked skeptically.

"It's still freaking delicious. Just don't tell me what's in it and let me enjoy," Puck grinned.

"Alright! Vegetarian lasagna coming up! Although, it'll take a while, so you kids can watch a movie or something," Leroy said, before walking back upstairs to the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Prince Caspian had been playing the whole time, and was now on the ending credits. Rachel got up and took the DVD out, before turning to her friends.

"Any specific choices?" she inquired.

"None of your musical stuff. I can usually handle that, but I need explosions right now," Puck exclaimed.

"What about that G.I. Joe movie? The one with Channing Tatum?" Santana suggested, turning towards Puck, "I heard it has the record for most cars destroyed in a movie"

"That works!" Puck agreed.

"Okay, let me see if we have it. If not there's always Netflix Instant Play, and if it isn't there, then I'm sure it's on Amazon Instant Video," Rachel said, turning to look through the cabinets.

"So, it's not here, and I don't think it's on Netflix," Rachel said after looking. She turned on the TV, and after finding the movie on Amazon Instant Video, pressed play.

The three teenagers watched the movie, which although cheesy and stupid at some points, was actually really good.

"Kids! Dinner!" they heard Hiram's voice call to them in the middle of the movie. Puck, who was closest to the remote, paused it, and the three teenagers went upstairs, following the delicious scent of the lasagna.

They got to the table, which had a huge dish of steaming lasagna on it, along with a big bowl of tossed salad (which was mainly for Rachel, although a section of the lasagna had been made with vegan imitation-cheese) and a plate of garlic bread.

"Damn, this looks amazing," Puck said, rubbing his stomach in anticipation.

"Language," two voices, Rachel and Leroy, said in unison. Santana started laughing at the sheepish look on Puck's face, Hiram joined her as well.

"You two," Hiram laughed, "Let's just sit and eat, the food will get cold"

The five all sat down, passing around the food and talking and laughing. Puck told Rachel how Finn had gone around the whole day looking like "Godzilla had stepped on his Sasquatch feet" making Santana laugh.

After they finished dinner, Hiram turned to the two girls.

"You're both going to school tomorrow, you realize that right?" he said sternly. They both nodded their heads.

"Is there any work you need to make up for tomorrow?" he asked.

"Not that we know of, Dad, but none of the teachers really care, so we can get the homework we missed and turn it in later," Rachel answered.

"What classes do you have tomorrow anyways?" Leroy asked.

"Um, tomorrow is a Day 2, so I have English, History, Trig, and a free period," Rachel said before turning to Santana.

"I have Criminal Justice, then History with Rachel, Algebra 2, and then a free period that Coach Sylvester commandeers for Cheerio practice,," Santana answered. McKinley used a block schedule, so on Day 1 they had four classes and on Day 2 they had three classes and a free period.

"I have all my classes with Sam, so I usually just follow him. I think it's Algebra 2, then English, and then Physics. Of course, the free period we just mess around," Puck finished.

"Okay, well, you all have school tomorrow, so why don't you just finish the movie and then get to bed? It's going to be a long day," Leroy told them. Rachel nodded, before getting up from the table, clearing her plate and going back downstairs. Puck, who knew the routine, and Santana, who was becoming familiar with the Berry's routine, followed suit.

"So, what are you telling people at school about Santana living with you?" Puck asked once the three were back downstairs and the movie was playing.

"We're not really sure, although we don't really have to tell people anything, do we?" Rachel responded.

"Hell no you don't!" Puck exclaimed, "But I think you should at least tell the Glee kids"

"Really? I can tell you that the two biggest blabbermouths in the school are in Glee," Santana drawled, "Lady Hummel and Chocolate Thunder"

"Tana has a point," Rachel said thoughtfully, "Kurt and Mercedes are some of the biggest gossips in the school"

"Well, just don't tell anyone unless they should absolutely know," Puck said, "For example, Brittany"

"Of course Britt should know," Santana said, "I hadn't even considered not telling her"

"I should probably tell Finn. We are kinda dating," Rachel said thoughtfully, her nose wrinkled.

"Okay, so the only people who know are us three, and then Brittany and Finnocence?" Puck questioned.

"Yup," Santana agreed, "So everything's good?"

The other two nodded.

"Then shut up and let me enjoy Channing Tatum," Santana laughed.

"Wait, aren't you lesbian?" Puck asked, confused.

"Oh, please. Everyone, straight or gay, should love Channing Tatum. He is an amazing man," Santana said firmly.

"Amen!" Rachel exclaimed. Puck just groaned, before jumping as a car exploded. He grinned.

**And that's the end! This chapter was a bit funnier and less sad than the last chapter :) please review if you liked it, or if you didn't like it, but no flames pwease :) I don't have another chapter for this, I just want to leave it here and not get into changing major parts of the Season 3 storyline.**

**Thanks guys!**


End file.
